A Scream and a Kiss
by NewSatan
Summary: Klay hid his feelings for Tom. He tried to cover it by constantly fighting with him. But Klay discovered something. He hated it when Tom fought with someone that wasn't Klay.


Klay/Tom One-shot

He didn't know when it started. When the hate stopped. When he started to see Tom in a new light. During all the constant fighting and harassment between Klay, Krystella, and Tom and his friends, Klay had discovered that he loved watching Tom. Every gesture, every facial expression, every movement, all of them fascinated Klay. But that didn't make sense. He's supposed to hate Tom. They were enemies, nothing else. Then why couldn't Klay get the smaller blue-eyed boy out of his head? He denied it. He denied it all. He kept fighting with the four of them. But after a while, it was all only directed at Tom. Klay had fallen in love with the way Tom's shining blue eyes sparked with anger.

Things began to change between them. They would purposely fight with each other over nothing. It only took one little comment and they were at the other's throat. For some odd reason, Klay knew Tom didn't hate him. He seemed to enjoy the fights as much as Klay did. They would go out of their way to find the other and pick a fight, but it was never physical. Only words were exchanged, never fists. But everything completely changed between them after a certain event.

Klay was currently in Perim on a scan quest. His chest was tight with rage and another strange feeling that he tried to ignore. He wanted to scream. That unwanted emotion raging inside him was becoming too much to bear. Tom's perfect eyes flowed into Klay's mind. He tried to shake the image out of his head. He instead got Tom's entire face. Klay felt himself blush a little as his heart fluttered.

"Dammit!" Klay said to himself. He forced his rapid heartbeat to slow down. Klay stepped over a branch. He angrily stomped on a leaf. Klay didn't even know where he was. He had been walking aimlessly for hours, fighting to get Tom out of head to no avail. He thought he was in the Over-World, but he wasn't sure. He was nearing a waterfall. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't exactly small either. The waterfall poured in a small lake. Mist filled the surrounding air, making it humid. The trees surrounding the lake were covered in moss. The closest tree was about ten feet away from the lake. The ground was other wise open, excluding a large boulder. The boulder looked squished in itself. The top was flat while it sides seemed to pour out. The top of the boulder wasn't completely flat. It inclined slightly. One could lie on it like an inclined couch. Klay heard the sound of people approaching. Who ever they were, they were fighting with each other.

"Stop following me you annoying pest!" Tom screamed as he came into Klay's proverbial view. A taller, brown haired boy followed after him.

"Why should I, so you can go back to your loser friends and your loser life?" The other boy said in a mocking tone. Klay knew who that guy was. That was the guy who dubbed himself 'Cool Tom'. Majors nearly lost his friends to the guy. Klay's eyes narrowed. "Cone on Tom Two, aren't you going to defend yourself?" They were standing in front of the small lake now; neither of them had noticed Klay yet. Tom stopped walking and turned around to scream into the taller boy's face.

"Shut up!" His face was red with rage. This was different from when Klay and Tom fought. Tom was out right livid at this guy. Klay let a quiet growl rumble through his throat. His chest tightened with jealousy. Only Klay was aloud to fight with Tom. The taller, more annoying Tom noticed Klay. He glared at the blonde.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Majors finally noticed Klay. His eyes widened at Klay.

"Klay? What're you doing here?" He asked curiously. Klay continued to glare at the taller boy.

"I _was_ on a scan quest, but it seems I've had a bit of change in plans." He hissed, still glaring at 'Cool Tom'.

"Beat it blondie, we're busy." Klay felt rage pour into every pour of his skin. He's always been bad at controlling his temper.

"I don't think Tom want anything to do with a self absorbed narcissus such as yourself, so why don't _you_ beat it?" Klay hissed. The other boy narrowed his eyes at Klay.

"What do you care? This isn't any of your business!" He spat.

"It is now!" Klay shot back.

"Why don't put your money where your mouth is?" The taller Tom screamed as charged at Klay.

"Like I'm wasting my on you!" Klay shouted as he rammed his left foot into the other boy's gut. He fell backwards and fell into the lake. Klay waked over to the soaked boy sitting in the lake. He pointed an angry finger at him. "Now get this through your thick skull! I'm the only person allowed to fight with Tom! If I catch you doing it again, I'll kick your sorry ass a cliff!" Klay screamed.

"What?" Majors asked with a dumbstruck expression.

"Are you serious?" The soaked Tom asked, not quite grasping what was happening. "You're joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Klay screamed. "Now leave!" 'Cool Tom' picked himself up and got out of the lake.

"Whatever, you're all losers anyway." He grabbed his scanner and ported out. Klay let out a satisfied huff of air. Tom, who had been quiet for most of the fight, stomped over to the blonde.

"What the hell was _that_ about? Only _you_ can fight with me? Are you high or something?" Tom yelled.

"That guy's an ass!" Klay spat.

"I know that, but that didn't give you the right to barge into our fight! I'm perfectly capable of fighting my battles!" Tom spat.

"I don't care if you're capable, you're not aloud to fight with anyone but me! Besides, you didn't seem very capable to me. _I'm_ the one who got rid of the guy!" Klay shot back. Tom threw his arms up into the air.

"Ugh! Fine you got rid of him! But why do you care if I fight with anyone else? It doesn't affect you!" Tom spat as he stomped toward the moss-covered trees. Klay stomped after him.

"It doesn't matter _why_, you're just not allowed to fight with anyone except me!" Klay said. Tom stopped in front of a large tree; its side was blanketed in moss. Tom spun on his heel, facing Klay.

"You _never_ make _any_ sense, you that?" Tom said as he threw his arms in the air again. "Why do you fight with me all the time anyway? There's nothing to gain from it." Tom shouted.

"You fight back, Majors. You can just up and walk off, but you never do." Klay argued. "In fact, sometimes _you're _the one that picks a fight!" Tom glared at him with a confused expression. He was silent for a moment. After a long pause, he snapped back.

"Okay, fine! We fight all the time, but why are you keen on making sure that I only fight with you? Why does it matter so much?"

"Because!" Klay screamed. "You're only looking at _me_. All your attention is on _me_, no one else. If you fight with other people, you're attention is only on them!"

"Is that why you're always picking fights? And don't you dare bring up me picking them cause _you_ started it! You fight with me because I'm paying attention to only you? You do you care if I'm paying attention to someone else?" Klay was dying on the inside. He needed to get himself to fighting with Tom or his hidden emotions would spill over.

"It doesn't matter!" Klay said. Tom let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Like hell, Klay! It's causing all the fights. It definitely matters. Now spill!" Klay spun on his heel and took a few steps away from Tom.

"Forget it!" Klay said. Tom took a few steps toward him.

"No! Now tell me! Why do you want my attention so bad?" Klay turned back around.

"I _don't _know why!" Klay said as he flailed his arms in the air. "Now would you _just_ drop it?"

"No, Klay. I want to know! And don't lie to me. You _know_ why!"

"If you know that I know than what do I know, huh?"

"I _don't_ know what you know, but I know that you know why you pick fights and since you know that I know what you know you should _just_ tell me! Both their brains were starting to hurt, but neither was ready to back down.

"I don't even know what you just said!" Klay shouted.

"Just tell me!" Tom screamed.

"No!"

"Why do you pick fights with me all the time, huh! Why do you want my attention?"

"Just stop, stop. They're _your_ fault, anyway!"

"How're they my fault?"

"Because! I hate it when you pay attention to other people. You're mine!" Tom's angry face went dumbstruck. His brows furrowed into confusion.

"Huh?" Klay stomped a foot.

"Oh forget it!" Klay charged after Tom. Tom, who was still confused, backed away from the blonde. He kept backing away until his back hit a moss-covered tree. Klay pinned the smaller boy against the tree. He wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and crashed their lips together. To Klay's surprise, Tom almost immediately started responding. Tom's fingers were in Klay's air in seconds. Klay deepened the kiss and pressed his body against Tom's. Tom moaned in response. Klay licked his tongue against Tom's lower lip, asking for entrance. Tom eagerly let him in. Klay grabbed Tom's behind as their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Klay easily won. They broke for air. Klay was still gripping Tom's behind and Tom still had his hands laced in the blonde's hair.

"Oh, _that's_ why." Tom heaved. Both their face's were flushed Klay smiled at him. He nuzzled Tom's neck. He began to nip at the sensitive skin, getting a pleasured moan in response. Klay smiled into Tom's neck and continued to nip. He felt Tom's body arch into his as Klay nipped a little harder. He licked Tom's tanned skin and was rewarded with a yelp. Klay grabbed Tom's behind and forced the smaller boy to wrap his legs around Klay's waist. Tom's laid his head back on the tree's trunk as Klay grinded against him at the same time, nipping his neck. The sound of a scanner beeping suddenly cut through the air. Klay stopped what he was doing and pulled out his scanner.

"Shit! It's Krystella."

"Just ignore it." Tom, who was still pinned to the tree, said. Klay shook his head.

"I can't. She'll just keep calling back until I pick up. We have to stop." Klay felt himself get a little harder in the crotch when Tom let out a disappointed sigh. Klay reluctantly unwrapped Tom's legs from his waist. Tom's feet were back on the ground when Klay finally picked up. He careful to make sure that Krystella couldn't see Tom in the background.

"About time you picked up!" Krystella spat.

"Hello to you too." Klay mumbled in annoyance. Krystella ignored his comment.

"Where the heck are you? You left for that scan quest hours ago!" Klay shrugged.

"I got…sidetracked." Tom quietly snickered from his spot next to the tree. Krystella let out a frustrated sigh, unhappy with Klay's answer.

"Whatever, just get back here! You've got a drone battle in ten minutes!" The screen went black. Klay sighed.

"Well, I guess I have to leave now." Klay mumbled in disappointment.

"I guess so." Tom sounded just as disappointed as Klay did. Klay gave Tom a peck on the lips.

"You want to continue afterwards?" Klay asked in a bit with a flirtatious tone. Tom smiled as he let out a little giggle.

"It's a date."

* * *

My second Klom one-shot. I still think that pairing name is a bit weird. Oh well, I'll get used to it. This one's quite a bit more intimate than the other one. I hope I did okay with it. Sorry this one's so short, though. It took me forever to figure out a plot-line for this one. I had actually started writing another one but it just wasn't working for me, so I deleted it and started over. Please tell me what you think. Also, In the reviews of my other one-shot, i asked to do a Klay/Kaz one. I admit, I'm too big a fan of Kaz. But, I might end up writing it. Depends whether or not if I can come up with a plot-line. If you have any plot-lie suggestions, please tell me. I believe I'm done here. That is all!


End file.
